zylongamingboutcheetahfandomcom-20200214-history
Ram
The Ram is one of three BOT types a player may use in the various BOTS games. The Ram, just like the Surge and the Patch, has its own unique potential and abilities. Enhanced Ram equipment will grant additional Special Transformation, Transformation Speed, and Transformation Gauge. Physiology of the Ram The Ram has a generic appearance, moving about using two legs and attacking using two flexible arms. Said to be based upon insects, the Ram indeed possess some high adaptability. Ram attributes Transformation features In comparison to the Surge and Patch, there are not many noticeable features in the default state of the Ram. Conversely, the Ram is designed to take advantage of its transformed state, as enhanced Ram armor parts indicate. Transformation Speed (body part) With Transformation Speed, a Ram will enter its transformed state more quickly than BOTS who do not make use of it. Such an attribute is more useful in Player versus Player mode and Base mode than it is in Sector mode, as a quick transformation may prove key in changing the tide of a heated match. Generally, players can easily escape pursuing Viruses so as to reach a safe place where they may transform without being intercepted, which makes Transformation Speed slightly useless in Sector mode. On the other hand, a quicker transformation may help finish a game faster, though this is more applicable to a game with but a single player. Transformation Gauge (arm part) One of the most potent assets of the Ram is its access to Transformation Gauge, which increases the duration a BOT remains transformed. While Transformation Gauge is also acquired through Shield and Shoulder equipment, a Ram may also gain Transformation Gauge through owned Bot-stract (per 250). With enough Bot-stract, a Ram may have an almost endless transformation, given a huge Transformation Gauge stat and great transformation recovery while attacking. Even without such a massive Transformation Gauge stat, an extended transformation is dangerous for Viruses, and even other opponents fought in Player versus Player mode and Base mode. Players who cannot cope with the raw power of a transformation will often experience trouble. Such a threat is generally only mitigated through additional Speed (of a Surge, mostly) and Trans Bot Def, though an experienced player may be able to fend of a transformed BOT long enough to gain an advantage. Certainly though, this prolonged increase in offense, defense, and movement speed is a force to be reckoned with. Special Transformation (head part) A somewhat minor feature of the Ram is its increased access to the Special Transformation stat (which can also be gained through certain equipment equippable by any BOT type). Special Transformation will allow the BOT, from time to time, to transform into a special list of enemies which are actually recognized as Boss Viruses. These transformations include forms such as Mandragore, Blaster, and the dreaded Kowbat. These transformations are unique and possess certain advantages over basic transformations. Many of them are considered slow, however, especially the Melissa transformation. A certain Special Transformation is designated for any game in any mode played. For that game, BOTS will only be able to transform into that designated transformation. Every Special Transformation point increases the likelihood of successful special transformation by 0.1%, meaning 1,000 Special Transformation will guarantee special transformation. If a BOT has a Transformation Pack equipped, any Special Transformation a BOT has will be rendered useless, as they will always transform into the form designated by the Transformation Pack. It would be pertinent not to make use of equipment that grants Special Transformation while using Transformation Packs. Generally, Special Transformation is noted for its ability to give players the chance to transform into Kowbat, which has very large hitboxes and is quite large itself. It is sometimes even considered overpowered. Miscellaneous techniques Outside of its transformed state, a Ram offers only fairly basic abilities. Players may favor it, then, over other BOT types due to the certain fine points the Ram possesses, such as its unique hitboxes. Category:BOTS